Luke
Luke is a minor character appearing in the Rishiritou no Inu no Densetsu series. Rishiritou no Inu no Densetsu Backstories The Three Dog Packs' Stories, Part II Originally a part of Ash's pack, Luke was one of the later villains in the series who sought to conquer Rishiri Island as his own. In his very first appearance, Luke managed to lure both Yuri and Allen into a planned ambush by holding Raine, an ally to both the Top 5 pack and the Amazonians, hostage. Forced to admit defeat when the Shiba brought his fangs down harder on the much smaller dog, the two adult dogs were beaten up badly by Ash, who then ordered the other dogs in his pack to help him parade them throughout Rishiri Island as a sign to show off that he meant business. Only after the commotion had died down does Luke let Raine go, leaving her with a warning to not intervene. Seeing Ash trying to make Yuri and Allen tell where the current ruler of the island is hiding, Luke is obviously uncomfortable seeing the great deal of torture the male is willing to pull off, especially when both keep telling him that there's not just one ruler, but three. Yuri, having noticed this, tricks the two dogs into thinking that he knows where the true ruler of the Rishiri Island currently resides (as a form of payback against the Rebun Island for forcing Fallon into something resembling a marriage), but is immediately thwarted and beaten to a bloody pulp. Despite obviously feeling uncomfortable about the other's way of gaining information, Luke kept his loyalty towards Ash and together with him, he ran into a fight with the Amazonians. While both sides manages to deal with some major blows, both Ash and Luke decided to retreat, claiming that their encounter was way "too soon". At that point, Luke finally came to realize that what their two prisoners had been telling them were correct. After that brief encounter, Luke at first tried to make both Yuri and Allen tell him where, if not the "true" ruler, at least their Leader in a much gentler approach, only to receive nothing but some snide remarks from the former. After many tries, he finally started to give them a bit more info on what his and his pack's goals really were, and what had led them to act the way they did. Eventually, once the duo had finally come to warm up to the Shiba's presence, Luke started to have feelings for Yuri, and so tried his hardest to aid them in their recovery instead of killing them. Despite this, his loyalty still remained with Ash, and so did not help either of the two in trying to escape. When Yuri miraculously manages to escape, and with Allen mysteriously disappearing seemingly out of the blue, Ash turns on the Shiba and beats him up, blaming him for the events. Shocked at the fact that he'd been used by the two, whatever feelings Luke had for the Siberian Husky seemingly died while his loyalty grew immensely, despite the small feeling of doubt in him that their attempts of taking over Rishiri Island would fail. When Luke got to meet with the Siberian Husky once more, he immediately went for attacking the elder, not realizing that that is exactly what the latter's pack wanted. In the middle of the fight, Luke gets surprised when Fallon finally chose to intevene, knocking the Shiba out in the process and leaving Yuri in a bit of a shock that Luke had just tried to kill him. Once he's regained consciousness, Luke tried to escape, only to be thwarted each time by the guards. Whenever Fallon tried to bribe Luke into giving her some valid information in exchange for his freedom, the Shiba merely snarled in her face. Only when Yuri has a brief talk with him does Luke finally seem to open up a bit more to the pack, especially when he got to see how compassionate the pack could be towards other dogs. Category:Rishiritou no Inu no Densetsu Category:Shiba Inu Category:Villains Category:Minor characters